


Mano derecha

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Confusion, Drugs, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Poison
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Probablemente algo de eso no está bien, pero Kakashi no puede diferenciar la realidad de sus sueños.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Mano derecha

**Author's Note:**

> La última escena la puse solo por diversión.

Kakashi hace un pequeño ruido cuando la mujer se aleja, sintiendo un hormigueo trepando en su brazo, justo donde acababa de ser golpeando por un kunai.

— Es un veneno — la mujer explica en voz baja, pasando una mano por la herida que acaba de curar y dándole a Kakashi una mirada larga — Aunque la dosis no fue mortal.

Su rostro se arruga. Eso es información que Kakashi ya había adivinado con solo observar el ataque y dar un suave vistazo al líquido en la punta del arma.

Un veneno mezclado con sedante y alucinógenos, destinado a ser un medio de tortura que generalmente utilizan para capturar a un enemigo con vida y sacar información antes de que muera, lo que posiblemente planeaban hacer con él una vez que lo atraparan.

Por supuesto, no tuvieron suerte. Kakashi había sido rápido y su movimiento desesperado no les dio lo que querían. Fallaron, por poco, pero fallaron, al menos lo suficiente para que Kakashi terminara con los enemigos y pudiera escapar a la aldea más cercana, buscando protección luego de fallar en invocar a Pakkun, quien desapareció cuando su chakra llegó al límite sin haber llegado demasiado lejos sobre el camino a Konoha.

Esa era en realidad la razón por la que estaba ahí, siendo atendido por médicos comunes. No ninjas, pero ciertamente médicos que sabían sobre ninjas. Necesitaba refugio hasta sentirse mejor y no morir como un idiota a la intemperie.

— Bien... — Kakashi jadea un poco, recargándose en las almohadas y dándole una mirada a la enfermera que esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora.

— Ya he aplicado el antídoto, pero sufrirá los efectos un rato más — la expresión de la joven se vuelve algo ambigua, aunque no realmente grave, lo que le da esperanzas a Kakashi de que eso no dure mucho.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — su voz es áspera. Sus manos sienten el impulso de apretarse contra su cuello, pero el golpe lo había entumido un poco — Necesito volver.

No hay una explicación necesaria, pero de todos modos lo intenta. Escapar de los hospitales era algo común en Kakashi, sin embargo, aventurarse a algo así, corriendo el riesgo de seguir envenenando por tanto tiempo, era mala idea incluso para él si tomaba en cuenta todo el chakra que había usado en su anterior encuentro.

— Unas horas. Probablemente el resto del día y la noche.

Kakashi gruñe en un tono bajo y recarga los brazos en el costado de la cama. En realidad, el malestar no era tan fuerte, y el hormigueo apenas era perceptible, probablemente si lo intentaba y regresaba a Konoha...

Su brazo se tensa repentinamente, sintiendo unos dedos fríos apretándose en su mano. Alrededor de sus dedos. Tiesos, pequeños, pesados.

Kakashi salta, sacudiendo su brazo y mirando a la enferma con preocupación y reproche, como si ella hubiera tocado a Kakashi y no estuviera de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — traga torpemente, sintiendo su voz elevarse cuando sus ojos escudriñan alrededor.

La enfermera lo mira con desconocimiento y curiosidad, cambiando rápidamente a un tono comprensivo que hace que Kakashi se tense.

— Deben ser alucinaciones — explica — Es parte del veneno. Causa confusión y hace que la víctima experimente cosas que no existen.

 _Oh._ Kakashi se recarga de nuevo, apretando sus dedos para tratar de eliminar aquella sensación tan desagradable. Esos dedos fríos. Los recordaba perfectamente, así era como se sentía la mano de Rin después de su sacrificio, cuando la arrastró de regreso a la aldea y sostuvo su cuerpo por horas hasta que lo alejaron del cadáver. El rictus de su delgada mano contra él.

— Las alucinaciones durarán un rato más.

El tono de la enfermera es suave, sintiéndose agradable en sus oídos adormecidos antes de que finalmente se dé la vuelta y se marche lentamente.

El pequeño ruido suave de los pasos se vuelve demasiado lejano, desvaneciéndose. El viento afuera también está lo suficientemente apagado, dejando la habitación en completo silencio hasta que solo se percibe el arrastre de su respiración.

Estaba demasiado seguro de que volver con alucinaciones no era buena idea. Arriesgarse a un viaje tan largo a Konoha envuelto en temores y visiones era una desventaja. Caer en manos enemigas sería demasiado fácil y probablemente no tendría oportunidad contra ellos en ese estado, por lo que la única alternativa sería esperar.

Sus ojos pestañean, enfocándose en el techo antes de decidir dormir, lo que probablemente solo aceleraría su recuperación y le daría la oportunidad de volver al camino lo antes posible.

Kakashi suspira, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el pequeño ardor en su brazo desvanecerse lentamente y casi perdiéndose en la inconsciencia antes de que sus dedos se tensen, percibiendo a su alrededor el hueco húmedo del pecho de Rin.

Su cuerpo salta en un movimiento errático, golpeando las almohadas cuando cae y sacude la mano lejos de él, deshaciéndose de la sensación acuosa del cuerpo empalado de una niña en sus dedos.

Su garganta hace un ruido. El gruñido se estanca en su lengua, golpeando la máscara de tela que cubría su rostro y se sentía extrañamente acalorada ahora, cubriendo su vapor caliente y su maldición.

Recrear la muerte de Rin en sus sueños era algo común. Verla morir, pensar en el recuerdo. Sentirla, con tanta realidad, era una cosa completamente diferente. Repugnante. Doloroso. Terrible.

Su respiración se aprieta, tratando de controlar su mente y mantener los recuerdos al margen, intentando torpemente seguir cualquier otra línea de pensamiento que no lo hiciera aterrarse.

Sin embargo, lo que siente después es un roce. Una mano colgando en su muñeca que le llama "toma mi ojo" y Kakashi gruñe de nuevo, moviendo su brazo, apretando la muñeca y tratando de buscar a ciegas la mano de su compañero moribundo a su alrededor, abrumado por la sensación tan real de las cosas.

La voz de Obito se hace delgada. Se sustituye a prisa por su padre, que le habla, que por un momento ve parado delante de su cama, con su rostro frágil y cadavérico antes de sostener su mano "volvamos a casa Kakashi".

El atardecer falso se asoma por el borde de sus pestañas. Kakashi aprieta la mano de su padre alrededor de su mano derecha, casi saltando al suelo cuando trata de seguirlo a casa después de una tarde de jugar.

Un bufido similar a un pequeño grito se ahoga cuando la alucinación se desvanece y Kakashi se sienta en la cama, acomodando su banda en su cara y palpando sus mejillas, como si buscara encontrarse otra vez.

— Vamos... — susurra para sí mismo, regañándose — Piensa en otra cosa.

Dice, o no. Su voz se oye lejana e infantil, y siente sus pies correr por la acera de su casa, sobre ella atardecer lluvioso de aquel día en el que encontró a Sakumo tirado en el piso, completamente muerto por su propia mano.

Algo se mueve en la habitación. Kakashi se agita, sintiendo un ataque de pánico antes de golpearse la mejilla y recuperar la noción de las cosas con dificultad antes de que la escena frente a él se volviera mucho más realista.

No necesitaba mirar cadáveres ahora. No necesitaba esa maldita culpa y terapia mental justo cuando debía mantenerse centrado en la misión y regresar exitosamente a la aldea.

Los ruidos paran por un momento. Risas suaves, voces. Incluso escucha música extraña en el fondo y el ruido de un bar, de una escuela, de un campo lleno de muerte a mitad de una guerra y las órdenes de Minato. El grito del zorro.

Sus dedos tamborean la cama. Siente una piel ahí, y no sabe cómo pero entiende que es su maestro extendiéndole un arma. Obito jugando con él. Rin curando una herida. Sakumo sujetándolo. "Vamos a casa Kakashi. Vamos a casa. Vamos a casa".

Grita sin poder evitarlo. Golpeando su mano derecha contra el tubo de la camilla para alejar las sensaciones, mirando de forma descolocada y borrosa un desfile de manos transparentes a su alrededor antes de que el dolor lo haga concentrarse en la realidad algunos segundos.

— Maldición — muerde su lengua. Vagamente se pregunta si herirse a sí mismo hasta que las alucinaciones pararan fuera buena idea, pero no estaba seguro de tener muchas opciones después de todo.

Su cabeza cae en las almohadas, tratando de pensar en una manera de distraerse, de pensar en algo menos horrible y más agradable, algo que distrajera su mente. Involucrar más elementos. Eliminar el recuerdo y liberar estrés.

Torpemente palpa el bolsillo de su chaleco, sintiendo el peso de su libro. Una lectura de su novela favorita siempre servía de distractor, incluso para esas noches donde lidiaba con la culpa.

Leer algunas páginas, imaginar. Recrear en su mente las escenas mientras él mismo se entregaba a la imaginación y el placer, utilizando siempre esas reacciones y necesidades como herramientas para calmarse, para ahuyentar fantasmas, para callar su culpa y silenciar cualquier cosa en su interior.

Sus dedos de la mano izquierda luchan por sacar el libro, pero apenas lo tiene enfrente sus ojos parecen algo nublados y no puede encontrar las letras, frustrándose, golpeando la pasta y apretando las páginas cuando siente más adrenalina acumulándose en sus venas, palpitando junto a la presión que se volvía cada vez más grande, como la mancha de sangre en su mano derecha que no podía lavar, que ahora goteaba lánguidamente contra el piso con un ruido tenebroso, dejando la silueta de Rin con un hueco en el pecho de pie delante de él.

Kakashi hunde los dientes en su lengua, despertando de nuevo de la alucinación y probando un poco de sangre en su boca por la mordida.

_Necesito algo más. Necesito pensar en otra cosa._

Su cerebro da una vuelta. Duele mantener un pensamiento coherente, pero Kakashi se esfuerza, intentando pensar en un recuerdo al azar, incluso considerando imaginar una escena de su libro. Tal vez una escena ridícula de amor, o una de esas tantas promesas, incluso esas vulgares escenas llenas de sexo prohibido, donde simplemente todos se rendían al placer, enfrentándose a sus deseos, gimiendo el nombre de la persona que amaban...

Sus ojos se ensombrecen. Afuera de la ventana el árbol se agita y Kakashi aprieta los dientes, preguntándose qué clase de alucinación vendría ahora y si realmente tendría la capacidad de soportar esto durante más tiempo.

La ventana cruje un segundo después, siendo golpeada de forma insistente y confusa. El tono es desigual. No puede determinar si es un ataque de algún enemigo que lo siguió hasta ahí, pero tampoco cree que tenga fuerza para hacer nada, ni siquiera gritar, así que deja que lo que sea que esté afuera se arrastre adentro, coloreándose como una mancha.

La luz de la lámpara, que es algo suave, alumbra al invitado, y Kakashi casi se ríe cuando lo ve, frunciendo los labios en una risa burlona que se esconde debajo de su máscara.

— Qué absurdo, ni siquiera puedo imaginar algo más ingenioso — murmura, enfocándose en la silueta.

Hombros anchos, musculosos. Un cuerpo alto, apretado debajo de una tela ajustada verde y una piel suavemente oscura, brillando debajo del arco de su cabello negro.

— Gai — respira, dejando ir otra burla baja dirigida a sí mismo.

La alucinación delante de él es nítida. Lo observa con curiosidad y preocupación, como sin duda lo miraría el propio Gai de estar ahí y no lejos, en su propia misión donde seguramente estaba ahora, lidiando sus propios asuntos que no tenían que ver con los problemas estúpidos productos de su descuido.

Sus hombros se hunden. No sabía qué clase de broma le estaba haciendo su mente, pero de alguna manera la preocupación se sintió menor. Eso era mucho mejor que los muertos, o la culpa, o los cadáveres. Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso.

— Bien... no me mires así — dice a la imagen. Si tenía que traer a Gai a su cabeza, al menos esperaba que fuera menos como él, no quería ser regañado por su propia imaginación loca.

La expresión de Gai cambia sutilmente. Tan igual. Kakashi estaría orgulloso de su propia habilidad de recrear a una persona si no contara con el sharingan, que seguramente solo estaba proyectando la imagen de su Rival, a quien obviamente había observado con el sharingan activo durante sus entrenamientos.

— Si vas a estar aquí, al menos sonríe un poco. Idiota — sus labios se presionan. No importaba si eso era una ilusión, no se sentía demasiado bien insultando a Gai al azar, por lo que brevemente retrocede — Acércate un poco.

La figura de Gai obedece, silencioso, lo que parece un poco decepcionante.

Había creído que Gai se lanzaría a interpretar un recuerdo, o una escena. Algo que lo distrajera lo suficiente, pero solo estaba parado ahí, con una expresión de angustia y dolor, probablemente la misma expresión que había puesto las veces que Kakashi volvió con un amigo menos.

— Si solo vas a estar aquí para torturarme también, puedes irte — ladra. Su mano se cierra con miedo de sentir de nuevo a Rin, pero al parecer su mente estaba ocupada con su alucinación actual, lo que era un alivio.

La figura de Gai se curva un poco, más cerca. La sensación de su presencia es idéntica a la que Kakashi experimenta cada vez con más frecuencia desde el último par de años. El hundimiento, la calidez, la comodidad, el deseo que lo ha perseguido en sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Sus ojos se cierran, tratando de ignorar el ahogamiento y negando la satisfacción de verlo, la emoción que siempre empuja abajo de su mente porque es lo último que probablemente necesita.

Gai, a su lado, es una estatua, y tardíamente Kakashi piensa que no hay necesidad de ocultarlo y huir ahora, porque ese hombre delante de él no era más que su imaginación engañosa atrapada por una droga en su sistema. Un fantasma, como todos los demás.

Sus hombros se relajan un poco, luchando y fracasando por renegar otra vez las cosas, demasiado cansado como para actuar indiferencia y ahora tentado por el patético hecho de estar atrapado en su propia alucinación.

Mira a su lado, encontrando a Gai, tan tangible y visible. Se permite mirarlo largos segundos como no se permitiría si fuera el auténtico, a quien evita constantemente, temeroso de tocar las dudas en su cabeza, las fantasías cortas, el hilo de pensamientos que termina en lugares extraños y cálidos que no está dispuesto a admitir, peligrosamente consciente de a donde llevaban esos sentimientos, esos deseos.

 _No_. Sacude la cabeza, como si pudiera simplemente dejar atrás todo y enterrarlo como hasta ahora. Fingir que no oye, que no ve. Los apegos emocionales es algo que Kakashi no necesita y no quiere. Las pasiones también lo son. Círculos peligrosos, Kakashi no ha pedido placeres carnales y no los necesita, no más allá de su mano, o de su libro, incluso si necesitaba pausar para no revolverse entre recuerdos, en ilusiones de un cuerpo _familiar_ junto a él.

— Gai... — con la voz un poco rota llama a su fantasma, y lo ve acercarse más. Alto, jodidamente atractivo.

¿Qué tenía de bueno o interesante el hombre delante de él? ¿Por qué parecía tan débil ante sus declaraciones afectuosas, a sus rarezas, a sus virtudes? ¿Qué podría significar o qué valor podría tener todos esos apegos, de todos modos?

La figura de Gai cubre la tenue luz de la ventana, resaltando bajo el charco de iluminación blanca de la lámpara cuando finalmente se detiene al lado de la cama, con sus piernas tocando la orilla del colchón.

La cercanía hace que su estómago se hunda con un sentimiento que finge desconocer, así como siempre finge hacerlo. Aparentando no entender, no poseer esos sentimientos ni deseos que no podía permitirse tener y que probablemente era mucho más de lo que se merecía.

Engañar a su mente parecía bastar. Sacudiendo sus anhelos, enterrando esas imágenes que solo lograban confundir más su mente antes de que sus ideas pudieran llegar hacia algún lugar.

Gai lo sigue mirando, con su rostro curioso y extrañamente apasionado que tiene de forma natural. Quizá mantenerlo ahí era buena idea, servía como distractor y de alguna manera la sensación familiar lo estaba calmando, por lo que se apresura a intentar relajarse, pensando en aprovechar la larga alucinación para poder dormir.

Sus ojos pestañean contra la luz, casi temiendo que entre sus movimientos Gai simplemente se desvaneciera de un momento a otro, pero su imagen permanece firme incluso cuando Kakashi siente un breve escozor de cansancio atravesando su cuerpo y estancándose en su corazón.

— Acércate — ordena, haciendo un ademán que casi lo hace sentir torpe por dirigirlo a una ilusión, pero de alguna manera parece necesario para su tranquilidad y suspira cuando Gai se mueve — Toma mi mano.

Kakashi habla de forma firme, autoritario y seguro. En realidad, él no es el tipo de persona que acude por contacto, mucho menos que lo inicia o que lo necesita. Ha sido evasivo, y ha recibido quejas estúpidas al respecto, aunque ciertamente jamás le importó e ignoró a todo mundo.

Ahora, sin embargo, la honestidad de la petición le genera un hueco en e estómago que hace que sus entrañas revoloteen. Eso definitivamente habría sido demasiado vergonzoso si se trata del auténtico Gai.

El chico fantasma tarda unos segundos en obedecer, pero cuando lo hace su movimiento es firme y seguro. Tan cálido. Un alivio que por el simple contacto hace que Kakashi sostenga la respiración y apriete los dientes.

No se atrevería a admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo, cuantas veces había deseado sostenerlo así, sin ninguna razón más que el propio deseo de sostenerlo.

La mano de Gai es áspera, dura y llena de cicatrices. Kakashi lo presiona con su palma experimentalmente, tocando la piel lisa y rugosa, dejando que su peso descanse en los dobleces y dando algunas caricias torpes sobre el contorno de sus dedos.

— Kakashi... — la alucinación habla. Su voz llena el cuarto con su tono profundo y solo aumenta su nerviosismo y su curiosidad, así como el pequeño gramo de culpa que vibraba al fondo de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, eso era sólo el producto del veneno en su sistema y lo que necesitaba era algo que distrajera su mente de la muerte de sus compañeros y los recuerdos que solo lo quebrarían.

No le importaba la estúpida culpa, solo quería dejar de pensar.

— No hables — dice, su tono atascado en una orden como general ANBU — A menos que yo te lo diga.

El rostro de su ilusión se hunde suavemente en algo cercano al dolor. Es tan tonto pensar en la forma en la que su mente había recreado a Gai. Tan absurdamente sentimentalista y molesto incluso en su cabeza. Lo último que quería escuchar era un discurso súper juvenil sobre idioteces que seguramente estaban grabadas en su mente.

Gai, su imagen, parece de pronto más nervioso, tenso en el agarre de sus manos y con el cuerpo extrañamente curvo por su posición y su altura. Ese gesto indeciso que resalta en su rostro le envía otra sacudida a Kakashi. Siempre le pareció divertido cuando Gai parecía lidiar con algo de forma muy profunda. Nunca miró más de dos segundos su expresión, pero ese tiempo bastó para que jamás lo olvidara y siempre buscara hacerlo rabiar con sus actos de indiferencia.

Ahora su mente idiota lo estaba trayendo de vuelta, exactamente el gesto que más le gustaba de Gai. Todo eso no era más que un reflejo para complacer todos sus anhelos secretos e indecentes.

— Ven... siéntate.

No sabe si una ilusión necesita algo más, pero de todos modos se mueve en la cama y deja espacio para Gai, quien mantiene ese rostro nervioso cuando se sienta, dejando que Kakashi tenga mejor vista de esas cejas torcidas y los labios apretados y temblorosos.

— Eres como un niño tonto — sopla — Tan infantil.

La mano de Gai tiembla en la suya por las palabras. El movimiento es tan encantador que Kakashi lo presiona más, sosteniendo otra caricia con su dedo.

Vuelve el rostro al techo, pensando que ahora realmente podría dormir y relajarse, tratando de caer inconsciente para no enfrentarse a las preguntas que no quería permitirse tener, prefiriendo fingir que no se da cuenta de lo que realmente quiere ahora, todavía negándose a aceptar lo obvio.

Su mano se agita en el agarre, luchando por el impulso de acariciar su piel por razones que quiere ignorar.

Honestamente, ahora tal vez pensaba que había elegido mal. Hubiera preferido otra cosa, cualquier cosa, que no trajera consigo esa oleada de pensamientos confusos que lo hacían electrizarse como nunca antes.

No. El deseo carnal no era más que un impulso tonto y natural del cuerpo. Un instinto que se desencadenaba por estímulos. Era así como funcionaba, no por pasión, no por _amor._

Jadea internamente por la palabra y pestañea hacia Gai, sin desear darse cuenta del sentimiento que desataba en su interior incluso cuando siente una ráfaga de excitación y adrenalina bajando por su ingle.

Sabe que lo correcto es ignorarlo, pero por primera vez su cerebro parece lo suficientemente confundido para ceder y descansa los hombros en la almohada, levantando la mano izquierda para palpar su rostro y enganchar un dedo sobre su máscara.

— Gai — la alucinación lo mira fijamente, como al principio, parpadeando con esas largas pestañas que revolotean sobre su piel — Bésame.

Lo mejor probablemente era intentar algo. Quizá esa pasión repentina se debía solo a la adrenalina del veneno, o al miedo, o a las dudas que se habían hecho grandes y no callaría a menos que se diera cuenta que no era más que confusión mal dirigida. Experimentación tardía, probablemente.

Gai se queda totalmente quieto, mirándolo con esos ojos oscuros y profundos. Su piel bronceada, su pecho ancho levantándose con cada respiración y apretando la tela fuertemente contra sus músculos con cada movimiento.

Kakashi baja su máscara y descubre su rostro. Lejanamente se pregunta qué pensaría Gai de esa petición, o qué rostro haría al ver su cara descubierta por primera vez.

La alucinación, por su parte, parece querer evitar mirar su boca, luchando por fijar su vista en sus ojos antes de que pestañee, cediendo a la curiosidad y dando un vistazo a su barbilla y a sus labios.

— Acércate, hazlo — su voz sigue siendo una orden, pero ahora parece bailar entre el enfado y un nudo de poderosa vergüenza.

Gai duda otro par de segundos. Una falla de su mente que tal vez no estaba lista para proyectar a Gai en esa situación, sin embargo, obedece, inclinándose contra el colchón hasta que su rostro está muy cerca, dejando su aliento golpear sus mejillas antes de cerrar la distancia en un toque suave de sus bocas juntas.

Kakashi se permite un sonido de sorpresa, luego uno de placer.

El beso es tan lento como esperaba, cuidadoso, torpe, dulce, tan gentil como lo sería Gai de estar ahí realmente, rogándole atenciones y tratándolo como si Kakashi necesitara alguna especie de cuidado y no fuera el monstruo que es.

Ese hecho lo hace molestarse un momento, presionando más los labios, dedicando una mordida al labio inferior de Gai y maravillándose cuando lo escucha gemir contra su boca.

Kakashi se arquea cuando el beso toma ritmo, perdiendo la mente cuando la lengua de Gai se pasea por sus labios y luego empuja en su interior, probando su propia lengua en movimientos erráticos.

Su cuerpo se tensa y su pecho vibra. Siente más placer de lo que había esperado con ese simple toque. Muchas más cosas que hubiera sentido con cualquier otra persona incluso en los momentos de intimidad, en esos orgasmos huecos que venían de la estimulación carnal de sus partes intimas y nada más.

Gai se inclina más aún, presionando su cuerpo de una forma en la que lo aprisiona y lo hace sentirse indefenso y a merced de su deseo.

En otro momento Kakashi se retiraría. No era bueno para dejar el control en alguien más. Ceder sus puntos débiles a otro era demasiado peligroso y arriesgado.

Nunca fue así. Él solo se dejó hacer mientras parecía estático en su lugar, dominando la situación desde una indiferencia perezosa mientras los otros se revolvían entre sus piernas y se follaban, algunos indignados por su falta de atención, otros realmente piezas lamentables que se conformaban con la mirada indiferente del ninja que copia incluso para algo como eso.

Nunca hubo pasión real. Esa clase de cosas siempre conducían al sentimentalismo, algo emocional que una vez aceptándolo definitivamente no podría sacar de su ser, por lo que lo cortó y lo ignoró.

Ahora sin embargo esa barrera falla. Falla y no quiere pensar en los porqués, porque no quiere admitir el terror y lo peligroso de ese anhelo que constantemente seguía ignorando y eludiendo. Huyendo de todas esas cosas.

Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás cuando Gai hace otro movimiento, dejando caer más peso, dejando que Kakashi se hunda debajo de él en la escena más patética de rendición.

— Gai... — se permite gemir, tomando el sentimiento como una resignación a ese golpe de emoción nueva. O en realidad es que ciertamente siempre había estado ahí, todo el tiempo.

La boca de Gai es húmeda y cálida. El ruido que hace al chupar sus labios y su boca es sensual y posesivo. Se agita en su abrazo, separando los labios y levantando la barbilla para darle acceso total a su rostro, dejando que Gai lama sus mejillas, que pellizque sus labios con sus dientes, que deje caer su saliva en su garganta y folle su cavidad con su lengua, golpeando sus dientes, respirando con la boca abierta su aliento y dejando su propio aire suelto en su piel.

Sus manos juntas se acarician ahora, y Kakashi se siente seguro, aferrándose a sus dedos en un empalme lleno de desesperación que probablemente era algo doloroso, aunque de algún modo aterradoramente significativo.

— Ven... — Kakashi no parece pensar más, hundiéndose en su fantasía que se permite ahora, la que no había decidido tocar por considerar algo demasiado peligroso y probablemente también imposible.

Los ojos negros de Gai lo enfocan, mirándolo fijamente cuando se separa y puede ver en ellos el hambre, el deseo carnal y el anhelo entorpecido por sentimientos. Casi lamenta tener que imaginar a Gai así, que su mente de forma inconsciente haya sido tan patética como para desear grabar en Gai esos sentimientos.

Gai parece notar su perturbación, sonriendo de esa forma suave que muy pocas veces hace, cuando quiere que Kakashi confíe en él y se mantenga en una conversación íntima y privada. La clase de compañerismo a la que había estado reacio.

Kakashi se sacude un poco, todavía tratando de convencerse de que eso era para desviar sus pensamientos. Un juego. Algo que poner en su mente porque era adecuado.

Sin embargo, reconoce el siguiente movimiento antes de que realmente lo realice, y no está seguro si le gusta la escena que se estaba creando en su mente.

Su respiración se agita, sintiendo más espasmos en su espina dorsal con la posibilidad de llegar más lejos, de poder aprovechar esa fantasía y vaciar todos sus impulsos de una vez sin caer de forma absurda en el terror de las consecuencias.

Su mano vacila en su costado, pero finalmente baja sobre sí mismo, trazando una línea perezosa en su pene, sobre la erección a medias que se marcaba debajo de su pantalón.

El fantasma de Gai parece notar su movimiento. Sus ojos negros siguen la línea, observando el lento arrastre sobre su ingle con una mirada tan intensa que solo logra elevar su excitación, tratando tontamente de seguir culpando a las drogas por esa reacción y no al hecho de que le parecía tan excitante precisamente porque se trataba de Gai.

— Tócame — pide, esta vez en algo que se asemeja al ruego.

Gai no cuestiona nada, como una buena ilusión. Mueve sus brazos para reorganizar sus manos, tomando la palma derecha de Kakashi con su mano izquierda y extendiendo su brazo derecho en su dirección.

Sus dedos rozan la ropa de Kakashi, por encima de su erección que responde de inmediato y salta, sacudiéndose desde la base hasta la punta.

El jadeo que deja escapar es tan torpe y sincero que le quema. Casi se sentía a punto de venirse con solo eso, entorpecido por todas las imágenes que tenía ahora, las suficientes fantasías como para llenar todo un mes de masturbación diaria, aunque suponía que no con el mismo impacto y resultado que en esta ocasión.

Gai, o la imagen de él, responde al gemido, repitiendo su movimiento y aplicando más presión sobre su miembro erecto, enviándole otra sacudida que lo hace apretar los dientes, encorvado su cuerpo hacia el toque.

Generalmente, al igual que con el resto de las cosas, es un genio. Lo suficientemente arrogante para no dejarse guiar por los impulsos o su ansiedad, así que está realmente sorprendido cuando percibe el ruido de jadeos patéticos viniendo de él.

Muerde su lengua por reflejo, intentando mantener las caderas en su lugar y ahogar su intención de ir más rápido. Luchar contra todo eso siempre había sido algo con lo que lidiar.

Es, sin embargo, el recordatorio de que todo eso no está pasando realmente, lo que lo hace abrir la boca y gemir, separando los labios y levantando las caderas, rogando por más.

— Hazlo directamente — pide y mueve su mano, desabrochando su pantalón.

Gai aparta su propia mano para darle a Kakashi espacio de mover la tela, empujando abajo el cierre y exponiendo su erección que se hace más grande cuando el aire frío golpea la piel de su falo.

Los ojos de Gai observan su erección con atención, e incluso se atrevería a decir que con hambre. Lo que, por supuesto, es verdad. Esa era su fantasía. Esa era su alucinación. Gai debería desearlo tanto como él lo hacía.

— Vamos. Hazlo.

Sus caderas se mueven, agitando su pene de un lado a otro y balanceándolo entre sus muslos hasta que parece endurecerse más, probablemente estimulado por la situación.

Escucha a Gai tragar a su lado, temblando un poco antes de estirar su mano y tocar la erección de Kakashi entre sus fuertes dedos.

El toque es apenas un roce, pero basta para hacerlo gemir y contorsionarse, arqueando las caderas para exigir más.

La palma de Gai es áspera cuando lo rodea completamente, sintiéndose un poco seca sobre su piel, aunque absolutamente cómoda y satisfactoria en cada movimiento.

Kakashi cierra los ojos unos segundos ante las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Sus muslos de sus piernas y sus brazos se tensan y su espalda se llena de electricidad.

Nuevamente siente el orgasmo picar en su pelvis, conteniéndose difícilmente cuando Gai aplica presión real y empieza a masturbarlo en serio, bombeando su pene en un movimiento que rápidamente toma ritmo.

Su respiración se vuelve desigual, raspando su garganta. Sus ojos miran a su fantasía, y por un instante quiere perderse, tratando de engañarse con esa visión que representaba todos sus anhelos. Creer que ese era Gai, el verdadero, y que él podía permitirse eso, que podía dejar que Gai hiciera algo como esto.

Por unos momentos Kakashi se queda quieto, revuelto entre chillidos y suspiros, disfrutando de la sensación de esa mano contra su piel, de los ojos negros que lo admiraban con minuciosidad, que lo adoraban tan tiernamente que lo hacían sentir vulnerable y pequeño, ansioso por ser cuidado y protegido tanto como se sentía ultrajado y pleno.

El movimiento debería ser suficiente para llevarlo al límite, para hacerlo sentir satisfecho, pero de alguna manera todavía se sentía hambriento. Ansioso por más, y más, y más.

Se retuerce cuando Gai acelera, jadeando él también por la excitación evidente en sus gestos y probablemente excitado por todas las expresiones de Kakashi, por sus ruidos vulgares, por el peso de su pene cálido contra la piel de su palma.

— Detente — casi gruñe, empujando sus caderas de regreso a la cama y dejando que la mano de Gai se desenvuelva, soltando la piel.

Gai lo mira con cuestión, y Kakashi detecta el miedo y el pánico entre la confusión del deseo. Si fuera Gai, el real, Kakashi sabría que ahora mismo estaría aterrado, temeroso de que todo hubiera acabado tan pronto, probablemente incluso cuestionándose qué había hecho mal.

Pero ese no era Gai, y esas no eran las razones por las que Kakashi le había pedido que frenara.

Ese era su sueño. Quería aprovecharlo al máximo, definitivamente no iba a correrse solo con la mano cuando podía hacer lo quisiera con él ahora.

— Chúpalo — ordena, usando su mano libre para mover más sus pantalones hasta poder sacarlo por sus piernas y descartarlo en el piso.

Gai parpadea asombrado, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y nerviosismo antes de mirar a Kakashi.

— ¿Esto te hará sentir mejor? — su voz, exactamente grabada en el tono de autoridad y madurez de Gai. Esos tonos serios que muy pocas veces usaba afuera de las misiones.

Kakashi se derrite ante su tono, perdiéndose lo suficiente para creer que se puede tratar de él. Gai, mirándolo con esos ojos donde él se refleja. Tan sincero y abierto. Tan pleno. Kakashi siente ese terrible impulso de cariño mezclándose con la pasión, lo que solo aumenta su excitación de golpe.

— Sí — susurra — Eso me hará sentir mejor.

Gai asiente a sus palabras y vuelve a reorganizarse, soltando la mano de Kakashi para subirse a la estrecha cama lo suficiente para terminar arrodillado en el centro de sus piernas, con la cabeza a la altura de su erección.

— Dame la mano — Kakashi suplica. No podía permitir que algún fantasma se arrastrara ahí y lo sujetara. No quería tener que soltar a Gai.

Una mano de Gai lo atrapa, la otra sostiene la base de su pene, manteniéndolo en su posición recta delante de su rostro.

El aliento de Gai es cálido y choca en la erección de Kakashi. Siente su respiración en su piel ardiente, húmeda, provocando un escalofrío que recorre toda su erección y hace que algunas gotas de líquido pre seminal se deslicen desde la punta hasta la base de su pene.

Gai hace un ruido gutural similar a un gemido. Sus ojos miran su polla de cerca, solo un momento antes de que cierre los ojos y se incline, pegando sus labios regordetes a la punta en un tímido beso.

La imagen es suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, sintiéndose aturdido por la excitación cuando Gai besa de nuevo, moviendo sus labios tiernamente por su largo hasta la base, donde ahueca sus testículos y los masajea antes de depositar otro largo beso ahí.

El gesto es tan casto que debería ser más tierno que algo vulgar, y sin embargo, Kakashi no cree que exista una imagen más provocativa. No cree que pueda haber algo más hermoso y tentador que el rostro de Gai, tan sereno, dedicando besos cariñosos en toda su polla.

Finalmente siente la lengua de Gai tocando su pene, golpeando con su punta húmeda y cálida su piel.

Su cuerpo parece llenarse de electricidad por el toque, gimiendo cuando la lengua de Gai da una lamida más grande, paseándose por sus venas hinchadas y deteniéndose en el prepucio, donde juega con la punta a través de lamidas descuidadas y duras en sus puntos más sensibles.

Kakashi casi grita, tocando el cabello de Gai para sostenerlo en su sitio — Mételo en tu boca.

Gai no responde, pero obedece, y abre sus labios contra la punta de su pene, recogiendo todo el líquido pre-seminal con la lengua antes de engullir su erección, hundiéndola de un solo movimiento hasta el fondo, donde su glande choca torpemente contra su garganta.

Kakashi casi alcanza el orgasmo otra vez, necesitando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse más tiempo, mirando embelesado la escena de Gai devorando su polla hasta el fondo, tan hambriento, tan feliz de recibirlo.

La cabeza de Gai sube suavemente, dejando que su lengua toque cada parte sensible de él con cada arrastre, moviéndose casi desesperadamente adentro de su boca.

Kakashi levanta las caderas con el movimiento, acelerando las embestidas y hundiéndose él mismo hasta el fondo, dejando que Gai casi se ahogue con su longitud antes de que pueda tomar el ritmo, coordinando sus movimientos con las fuertes embestidas de Kakashi contra él.

— Sí. Gai... — sus palabras tiemblan. Tiene miedo de hablar, pero deja que sus jadeos continúen, murmurando su nombre y descansando su mano sobre su cabello de mechones suaves y lisos, tan profundamente oscuros.

Gai parece aprender rápidamente, deslizando su lengua de arriba abajo, apretando su boca a su alrededor y jugando con sus testículos entre sus dedos, acariciándolo, frotándolo para luego acariciar también el interior de sus piernas, presionando sus muslos.

Finalmente el orgasmo parece incontrolable y Kakashi casi lo lamenta. Si pudiera esperar más, si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir más tiempo, habría hecho que Gai lo montara. Sin embargo, resistirse parecía más una tortura ahora que una solución.

— Trágatelo todo — ordena.

Gai lo mira a través de su fleco, con las mejillas enrojecidas y abultadas por su pene y sus labios húmedos, hundido hasta el fondo por comerse su extensión.

Sus ojos negros parecen tan suaves a pesar de la escena, y su garganta apretada alrededor de su glande hace un sonido de afirmación. La vibración sólo parce invitarlo más, y Kakashi jadea, empujando arriba, hundiendo la cabeza de Gai hacia él.

Sus dedos aprietan el cabello de Gai cuando el orgasmo lo invade, golpeándolo de una manera abrumadora. Tan espeso como nunca antes, lleno de tanta fuerza producto del deseo que casi cree que podría desmayarse.

Gai jadea a su alrededor, tragando difícilmente con la boca llena de su carne y su semen, separándose en un arrastre lento que recoge cada gota de su esperma en su lengua, limpiándose los labios cuando se aleja un poco de él.

Kakashi apenas tiene noción de algo, respirando dificultosamente y tratando de recuperar la noción de las cosas.

No podía creer lo increíble que había sido ese orgasmo. Era lo mejor que había tenido, y había sido provocado por una ilusión. Que tonto.

— ¿Ahora vas a desaparecer? — medio jadea, apretando la mano de Gai en la suya.

Las cejas de Gai se curvan en interrogación, luciendo especialmente hermosas sobre sus mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — pregunta, con su voz gruesa y áspera por haber estado moliendo su erección en su garganta.

— No — admite — Pero eso es lo que le pasa a las alucinaciones, ¿verdad?

Gai parpadea ante sus palabras, ladeando el rostro.

— Por supuesto, esto no podría ser más que producto del veneno. Una ilusión producto de mi mente.

Kakashi se ríe sin gracia de sí mismo, pero la imagen de Gai no lo sigue, en cambio, hace una mueca de confusión y algo demasiado similar a la confusión.

— ¿Entonces esto es una escena producto de tu mente? — hay algo hilarante en su tono, pero Kakashi prefiere ignorarlo, no deseando pensar en la razón.

— Lo es — susurra — Y tú no eres real. Solo eres una proyección de mi cabeza.

Gai se ríe, pero decide asentir y aprieta la mano de Kakashi, acariciando sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Te sentirás mejor en la mañana.

Kakashi gruñe ante la sugerencia, pero cede rápidamente, relajando sus hombros y descansando su cabeza correctamente en la almohada.

Gai se baja de la cama, volviendo a sentarse en la orilla del colchón para sostener su mano tiernamente.

Torpemente se acomoda los pantalones, siendo ayudado por Gai hasta que está completo, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta el cuello.

— Es una lástima que sea una fantasía... — dice, sintiendo los párpados pesados — Te quiero, Gai.

Su declaración lo sorprende tanto como sorprende a la ilusión de Gai. Sin embargo, ya no tenía nada que perder, especialmente en ese espacio loco de su cabeza.

Gai medio llora, besando su mano y gimiendo bajito en emoción. Kakashi se sentiría terriblemente conmovido y avergonzado si le hubiera dicho eso al auténtico, así que deja que la declaración se consuma, que lo haga ahogarse en la verdad tonta que había negado por tanto tiempo.

— Te quiero — repite, porque jamás pensaba decirlo al real.

Gai se acerca, besando su frente y acariciando su cabello. Susurrando cosas que Kakashi ya no distingue, envuelto en una bruma adormecedora.

— No te vayas todavía — dice, con lo último de razón, temiendo que las otras alucinaciones pudieran regresar a reclamar sus recuerdos — No me sueltes.

Gai asiente, apretando su mano y mirando a Kakashi con emoción y ternura antes de que finalmente cierre los ojos, cayendo a la tan necesitada inconsciencia.

* * *

Se despierta con un salto, no sorprendido cuando está solo, parpadeando contra la luz del amanecer y los recuerdos que rápidamente se hacen una pelota en su cabeza.

El dolor, por otro lado, se ha ido. Y cuando Kakashi presiona sus músculos no siente nada más que satisfacción, una relajación producto de su desfile loco de anoche.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan con el recuerdo, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo. Había ido demasiado lejos, incluso para tratarse de solo una ilusión, eso había sido muy intenso en... todo sentido.

Kakashi tarda algunos minutos recostado, tratando de ignorar sus sentimientos y fracasando al instante. Bueno, sería difícil ver a Gai ahora, pero al menos había podido hacer eso, incluso si solo fue una especie de sueño, la única forma en la que se atrevería a hacer y decir cosas tan atrevidas y vergonzosas con él.

La enfermera hace un ruido en el pasillo y casi parece sorprendida cuando lo ve despierto, dándole una sonrisa amable antes de deslizarse en la habitación.

— Todos los efectos del veneno seguramente han pasado ya — anuncia, acercándose a su cama — Debe comer algo ahora y luego puede irse si quiere.

Kakashi da un asentimiento suave, apenas mirando a la enfermera distraídamente, enfocándose en su mano derecha, donde ahora solo permanecía la sensación cálida de una mano fuerte y no viejos fantasmas y charcos de sangre y culpa.

— Bien — su voz es áspera, pero se las arregla para sonar normal — Gracias.

La enfermera le da otra sonrisa, seguida de una mirada suavemente triste — Por cierto, su amigo se fue antes de que despertara. Es una lástima que no pudiera quedarse después de haber estado esperando toda la noche.

Por un momento, Kakashi se congela, tensándose en su lugar y sintiendo la adrenalina cruzar por su cuerpo ante las palabras, preguntándose si había escuchado mal.

— ¿Disculpa? — sus ojos miran a su alrededor, estancándose en la sonrisa amable de la chica.

— Sí, su amigo se quedó toda la noche, aunque realmente me sorprendió un poco cuando lo encontré aquí. Parecía realmente preocupado.

El alma se le escapa del cuerpo, y por un momento casi jura que seguía durmiendo. Sí, estaba soñando y eso era una pesadilla, definitivamente. Porque si fuera verdad, y si ese hubiera sido el Gai de verdad...

Un terror lo invade, sintiendo su sangre congelarse en sus venas.

— ¿Cuánto más iban a durar las alucinaciones anoche?

La pregunta toma desprevenida a la mujer, pero rápidamente da un asentimiento — Unos minutos. No creo que más de diez, el antídoto era fuerte. Solamente iba a permanecer el mareo y el cansancio por algunas horas.

Esta vez, Kakashi siente que va a desmayarse, y su corazón se acelera como un loco. ¿Eso significaba que lo de anoche no había sido una alucinación? ¿Y si era así, en realidad él y Gai...?

— Por cierto, antes de irse le dejó esta nota.

Un pequeño cuadro de papel se desliza en sus dedos. Kakashi casi no lo quiere tomar, perdido en su shock con las manos temblorosas.

_"Querido Rival. Me topé con Pakkun en el camino a mi misión. Afortunadamente pude encontrarte. Fue maravilloso poder ayudarte anoche, desgraciadamente tuve que partir a mi misión._

_Espero encontrarte pronto en la aldea. ¡Recupérate!"_

Su estómago convulsiona, y se tiraría a vomitar si no fuera por la última nota.

_"¡Y yo también te quiero!"_

Inesperadamente, Kakashi vuelve a azotarse en la cama, cubriendo su rostro avergonzado como un tonto, arrepentido, casi deseando sentirse humillado.

Sin embargo, el único sentimiento real que puede venir a su cuerpo es la felicidad. Una alegría cálida y estúpida que lo hizo sentir mariposas en su interior, emocionado por todas las posibilidades como un adolescente tonto.

¡Solo esperaba que esto también fuera parte de un sueño!


End file.
